robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rottweiler
Rottweiler was a heavyweight robot that was entered by Team UK Robotics in Series 2 of Robot Wars. The robot itself was named after the family's surname, Rott. It was eliminated in the Trial stage of its heat and was never seen fighting another competitor robot. The team later built a new robot, Constrictor, which competed in the Seventh Wars. Design Rottweiler was a triangular prism shaped robot, with a 5mm thick shell and a picture of a Rottweiler dog on the front. To complete the dog theme, it was armed with rows of 15cm spikes around the edge of its shell, resembling a dog collar. It had a high ground clearance of 50mm and was slow at 10 mph. Construction started when Werner Rott bought an electric wheelchair, which the team took apart for the wheels and electronics. It narrowly weighed over the weight limit for Heavyweights at the time. Qualification Like many robots at the Series 2 auditions, Rottweiler attended the auditions in an unfinished state, with unpainted wooden armour. Despite catching fire in its audition, Rottweiler was still chosen to compete. After the Second Wars, Team UK Robotics built an upgraded version of Rottweiler, called Rottweiler 2, which failed to qualify for Series 3. The team missed the Series 4 auditions because they were on holiday, then decided that Rottweiler was too outdated to enter Series 5, so they decided to retire it. Robot History Series 2 Rottweiler started quickly, but appeared to have some control problems as it spun around on the spot whilst trying to go over the ramp. The house robots then came in and Sergeant Bash cut into Rottweiler's armour, Matilda then tried to flip Rottweiler, but it fell of the ramp and became stuck, sparing Rottweiler from damage until Sir Killalot cut one of Rottweiler's spikes off. Having covered only 3.5 metres, it looked like the team would be knocked out of the competition in the first round, until Cruella's run saw it impale itself on the ramrig. Rottweiler managed to get through to the Trial stage, which was the Joust task. After Prometheus' bad run, all Rottweiler had to do was go forward or maintain its current position, but instead it went sideways and Matilda simply pushed Rottweiler back into the entrance door, eliminating it. Results |} Series Record wheelchair1.JPG|The wheelchair the team used for parts RottweilerTeam.jpg|The Rottweiler team Rottweilerframe.JPG|The frame of Rottweiler during construction Rottweiler2gold.jpg|Rottweiler 2 retired Outside Robot Wars Rottweiler 2, among other Robot Wars competitors such as Killertron, Wheely Big Cheese, Eye of Newt, Tor, St. Agro and Miss Struts, took part in the 2000 Children in Need event which consisted of tug of war, battles and sumo matches http://web.archive.org/web/20010502142330/http://www.team-eon.co.uk:80/cin_2000.htm Trivia *Rottweiler is one of 20 robots never to fight in robot combat, having only ever been in the Gauntlet or Trial. *Rottweiler's electrics had to be repaired after burning out the night before filming. *Team member Bill Blakely was absent for the recording of Rottweiler's heat. *Team UK Robotics' later appearance with Constrictor in Series 7 is the longest gap between consecutive appearances for any team in Robot Wars, joint with The General's gap between Series 3 and 2016. External Links *Rottweiler on the UK Robotics Website *Rottweiler 2 on the UK Robotics Website References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Devon Category:Robots that only lost in the Gauntlet or Trial Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Spears Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots named after real people Category:Robots which debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 2 Category:Robots based on canines Category:Robots named after their team members